


Mamma Mia

by megwritesbadly



Series: Stranger Things AUs [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: Part One:The day before her wedding to Michael Wheeler, Jane “El” L/N is terrified and excited. She has three possible fathers, and they’re all coming to her wedding. But how will her mother face the three men who may or may not have fathered her child?Part Two:We travel back to the year 1969 when free love reigned and Y/N L/N was a young college graduate, ready to explore the world. A calling to a little island in Greece gets her much more than she ever bargained for.





	1. Part One: Chapter One: Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr - @megwritesbadly

Mailing those three letters was the scariest thing El had done in her twenty years on the earth. They were going to all corners of America, Steve Harrington’s travelled to Indiana, Jonathan Byers’ was going to New York and Billy Hargrove’s was headed to California.

She stared out at the open water ahead, pleading to any deity that would listen that everything would work out just the way she needed it to. After all her wedding was only a month away and she desperately wanted her father to walk her down the aisle.

~~~~

“MAX!”

“EL!”

The people stepping off the ferry stared in barely concealed terror as the two young women shrieked and ran at each other full speed. They hugged tightly, laughing in their excitement.

“Let’s see it!” Max grabbed El’s hand roughly, staring at the small ring of her left hand. “He did good!”

“Ow!” The brunette jokingly pouted, pulling her hand back, before gasping, “Max, you’re never going to believe it!”

“He knocked you up?!” The ginger cried poking at her friend’s abdomen.

“No, no! Definitely not!” El blushed furiously and began to lead her friend to the hotel, “I found my mom’s diary from the year she was pregnant with me. In it she talked about my dad. So I invited him to the wedding.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You found out who your dad is? And you invited him to the wedding? Does your mom know? Who is he?”

“Yes, yes, no and that’s another issue.”

“Wait what do you mean?” Max pinched her friend’s arm, “You haven’t told your mother? She’ll be heartbroken!”

“But maybe seeing the three of them will bring back some of the happy memories she had that year, you know. It’ll be a happy surprise.” El smiled softly and looked at her friend, whose face dropped into a look of shock.

“Three of them?” She cried, before chasing after the brunette who was running up the path that led to the hotel.

“Jane L/N, GET BACK HERE!”

~~~~

The two were about halfway to the hotel when El finally stopped running. Max walked up to her slowly, breathing heavily and leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees.

“You’re such an asshole.” She wheezed.

“Are you going to let me explain without yelling at me?” El tried not to let her laughter escape.

“I can’t breathe.” Max whined.

“Ok cool. So my mom wrote about three different guys she slept with during the week I may or may not have been conceived in, and I invited them all to the wedding so that I could figure out which one is my dad and then have him walk me down the aisle. What’s so hard to understand about that?” El blitzed through her explanation hoping Max wouldn’t question her logic. But of course she would.

“WHAT?!" 

"Oh so now you can breathe.” El sighed quietly. “My mom wrote about three guys she slept with the week I was conceived. I invited them to the wedding, because I will see my dad and just know who he is, you know. My whole life I’ve gone without knowing him, but I feel like a part of me misses him. And I want him to be at my wedding." 

Max was still red with exertion and anger but she nodded slightly, "Ok well tell me about your mom’s sexual conquests while we walk to the hotel. And I mean walk. You make me run again and I’ll kick your ass.”

El laughed, “Ok, ok. So the first guy is Steve, she met him travelling through small towns in Indiana. He was working in some mall at an ice cream shop and she asked him out on a date that night and dot, dot, dot.”

“Dot, dot, dot?” Max looked at El incredulously.

El nodded, “Dot, dot, dot. That’s what they did in the olden days to hint that they-” she lowered her voice shyly, “sex.”

Max laughed, “Oh okay, continue.”

“Then she wanted to come to this island, Kalokairi, because her heart called her here or something like that. But she missed her ferry, so some guy named Jonathan said he would take her on his dad’s fishing boat. They saved some poor woman from getting married to some gross guy and then he saved them from drowning. They got to the island and she stayed on his boat a little longer and dot, dot, dot.”

“This story is wild, dude!” Max looked at her friend wide-eyed, “Your mom is amazing!”

“Yeah well it gets even crazier. She found some old rundown house, where the hotel is now, to hide in from a storm. Turns out there was a horse in there, trapped by some falling beams, so she ran to get help. There was a guy riding his motorcycle down the road, so they rescued the horse. Then started hanging out, by the end of the week, dot, dot, dot. But he left in the middle of the night with no explanation and she was totally heartbroken.”

“Poor Megan." 

The two reached the hotel finally, where Y/N stood putting laundry on the line.

"Max! It’s so good to see you!” She pulled the young woman into a tight hug, swaying her lightly. “I heard you guys laughing from the bottom of the stairs. You must be having fun already.”

The two friends looked at each other wide-eyed and burst into giggles.

Y/N looked on fondly and sighed wistfully “I used to have fun.”

The girls said in unison, “Oh we know,” before running to El’s room, Y/N staring after them suspiciously.

~~~~

“So what happens if you don’t know who your dad is ‘as soon as you see him’?” Max said when they burst into El’s bedroom. 

“I will know. I’ve been waiting twenty years for this man I never met. I feel this connection with him you know, that’s how I’ll know.” El flopped onto her bed, back landing lightly on Max’s abdomen.

“Well, I hope he’s everything you wanted him to be.”

“Me too.”


	2. Part One: Chapter Two: Money, Money

Two cars raced along the cobblestones of the pier, hoping to reach the ferry before it took off. Just as they stepped out of their cars, the ferry embarked on its journey.

“Damnit!” One cried.

“Damnit indeed.” The other replied.

“When’s the next ferry?” the first asked.

“Monday.”

“Damnit.”

“Damnit indeed.”

“I need to get to Kalokairi, I got a wedding to go to.” the first sighed exasperated.

“So do I! I’m Steve by the way.”

“Billy.”

They were interrupted by a quiet, almost shy voice, “Hey do you need a ride to Kalokairi? I’m headed there for the wedding.”

And off they went.

~~~~

On that very ferry sat two women squished between annoyed Greek merchants and excited fans.

An old man grabbed a book from his bag. It was a science fiction novel set in a small town, where a young girl with superpowers saves the town from evil monsters birthed in the same lab she was raised. On the back cover was a photo of one of the women: Nancy Wheeler.

He held it out to her, her friend nudged her, “Look he has your book.”

Nancy smiled bashfully, and grabbed the book from him, signing it out to Stavros and writing a small message of thanks.

The other woman was getting bored so she turned to a merchant sitting next to her, asking if she could look in the basket. A demonic looking fish smiled evilly from within. She screamed right as Nancy signed off, leaving a scribble in the place of her name.

She turned to her friend, “Robin, it’s just a fish!”

~~~~

“Your mom is a genius.” Max called as she put on the pantsuit that would be her bridesmaid “dress”. It looked like a dress, but fit like pants so that Max wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

The door to the bedroom opened suddenly. Max and El whipped around to face who had intruded.

“Mike!” Max cried, giving him a big hug.

“Hey Max, I’m getting married tomorrow!” He cheered, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Put me down before I punch you in the face.”

He set her down quickly before giving El a quick kiss and picking up some weird costumes and leaving once again.

“Why haven’t you told him you’ve invited your dads?” Max interrogated El as soon as Mike left earshot.

“Because he would say I need to tell my mom, but this is supposed to be a surprise.” El practically begged Max.

“You know, Y/N is just going to be angry that you invited them.” Max raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Well when I tell her how much it means to me that my dad will be at my wedding, then she’ll understand.”

~~~~

Luckily the boat the three intrepid explorers were travelling on had a motor, so only the “captain” was needed to steer. This left ample opportunity for the three to talk and introduce themselves.

Steve walked to the back of the boat where Jonathan sat, almost toppling overboard and plonking down next to him.

“You’re Jonathan Byers, aren’t you?”

Jonathan looked at him and nodded quietly.

“I saw your photos in Time Magazine a few months ago, they were incredible. I would just stare at them during my lunch breaks. They were a godsend.” Steve gushed.

Billy approached them quietly, “You friends of Y/N’s?”

Steve shook his head and Jonathan replied, “I haven’t seen her for 20 years now.”

“What a coincidence, neither have I.” Steve looked to Billy.

“And now an invite to a wedding out of the blue?” 

~~~~

Y/N giggled as she parked her truck and ran excitedly to the pier.

“Would you look at what the tide washed in?!”

“For one night-” Nancy cried posing with her back to Robin’s.

“And one night only!” Robin did the same.

“Y/N and the Dynamos!” They ran screaming at each other.

They were hugging each other tightly, pointing out how each of them had changed but still remained beautiful.

In the truck on the way to the hotel, Robin asked, “So any women at this wedding? Gorgeous Greek women descended from Aphrodite herself?”

“Oh here we go!” Nancy laughed.

“Well what about you Nance, you haven’t been laid in years!”

“Oh please, I’m a strong independent woman! I don’t need a man. I’m a lone wolf!”

Y/N began to howl in agreement, before all three of them burst into laughter.

“So when are the lovebirds flying the nest?” Nancy asked as they arrived to the picturesque hotel.

“Who knows? Sometimes I wonder what goes through that girl’s head. I mean she’s having this wedding, and she and Mike are making plans for the hotel. I mean it’s like they’ll never leave.” Y/N sighed, scratching her head lightly as she parked the truck.

“Yeah but do you want her to leave?” Robin looked at her friend kindly.

“Of course not!” They laughed.

“Mike, come meet my girls! He’s the gorgeous groom for the beautiful bride.”

“Hey everyone.” He waved before giving the two women a warm hug.

They grab the luggage, sharing the load equally before making their way to the stairs.

They sat down heavily on benches at the top of the stairs, dumping their luggage for Mike and his friends to pick up.

“Oh lord, I’m so sorry for everything just let me breathe freely once more!” Robin cried dramatically, resting her head on Nancy’s lap as she too tried to regain her breath.

“ROBIN! NANCY!” A voice called from the balcony. El ran to the foyer as quickly as she could, ready to hug them tightly.

“El! God you’ve grown so much.” Nancy was the first to hug her.

“Yeah, you look beautiful!” Robin swayed them side-to-side lightly.

“My baby, her whole life ahead of her.” Y/N grabbed her daughter from behind.

El struggled out of the hold, “I’m getting married, not joining a convent!”

The women cheered her on, laughing at her fieriness.

“Oh I meant to get the laundry down before you got here. Lydia can you give us hand please?”

They walked through the hanging sheets to get to the bedrooms.

“Oh wait, wait, Mike why don’t let the girls know what you’re doing with the advertising? He’s putting me on the television.”

Mike laughed lightly, “Well not you specifically, the hotel. This place is so beautiful and not enough people know about it. I mean this is supposedly the site of Aphrodite’s fountain.”

El wrapped an arm around Mike, who looked down to smile at her, “Legend has it, if you drank from the water you would find true love and happiness.” She smiled back at her fiance.

“Wow, I’ll have a glass of that.” Nancy looked wistfully at the grinning young couple.

“Yeah I’ll have a bucket.” Robin grumbled lightheartedly.

As they walked into the bedroom where Robin and Nancy would be sleeping, it became apparent why advertising was needed for the hotel. The paint was peeling from the window shutters, the furniture looked rundown and the bathroom was tiny.

“I just need some tourists and then this place will look like the Marriott.” Y/N gestured passionately, “Oh the thing about the toilet, if the water keeps running, just pull the lever until it stops. Nothing works around here except for me.”

Opening a window led to a panel falling to the path below, almost hitting a group of merchants. 

“In my dreams, I have a plan. I just need to find a wealthy man, then I never have to work another day in my life.”

“A man like that is hard to find,” Robin was always the voice of reason.

“But I can’t get him off my mind. And anyway even if he were free, he wouldn’t go for someone like me. So I have to go to Las Vegas or Monaco and win a fortune in a game. Can you imagine? My life would never be the same.” Y/N explained her wild fantasy to her weary friends.

Suddenly the earth rumbled and the three ran to the balcony. Some workers pointed to a crack in the tiles.

“What happened?” Nancy was always the worrier.

“The earth moved babe, we’re falling apart. Come on, let’s have some fun.” Y/N grabbed their hands and led them to the mini fridge.


	3. Part One: Chapter Three: Mamma Mia

The three women sat on Robin and Nancy’s shared bed upstairs, each holding a glass of wine, toasting to their single life.

“Yeah, I mean I have no one to take care of now, except myself! No man asking, ‘Where’s dinner?’ or ‘Did you iron my shirt?’ or ‘I’m tired, can we not do this tonight?’ Like I’m tired too asshole.” Y/N ranted to her friends. She laid back on the covers, trying not to spill her wine. 

Robin laid her head on Y/N’s hip, “Yeah but you know that means you’re not being taken care of right?” 

Nancy grabbed the glasses out of the women’s hands and placed them next to hers on the bedside table before also laying her head on Y/N’s abdomen.  
“Oh no, you know me I’m just whining.” Y/N hummed.

“Are you sure Y/N? I mean my book’s selling really well…” Nancy turned to face her friend, cheek squishing in the most adorable way.

“Oh sweetie, no, no I’m fine!” Y/N laid her hand on her friend’s face, “I’m absolutely fine… Oh shit! The floor has a crack in it.” She bolted up suddenly, leaving her friends lying on the bed in bewilderment.

~~~~

Meanwhile El had left Max to unpack and headed to the dock to find three men looking at the island in awe.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked politely. The three men turned around and internally she panicked.

“We’re here for the wedding, I’m Steve. Harrington.” He held his hand out to shake, which she took.

“Billy Hargrove.”

“Jonathan Byers.”

She didn’t know which one her dad was.

To hide her panic, she introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Jane but most people call me El.”

“Oh you must be Y/N’s daughter then?” Steve smiled.

“That’s me. Do you want to see your room?” She looked between the three who nodded and followed after her.

“You know I used to have an aunt on the mainland named Elana.” Steve noted.

“That’s where my nickname comes from.” El laughed lightly.

She led them to a rickety old building, and the three men shared a terrified glance before following her in.

She walked up some stairs to a trap door, pushing it up with her head like she’s done it hundreds of times.

When all four of them stood in the loft, Steve looked at El expectantly.

“Alright, I have absolutely loved the scenic tour, but can you please show us to our rooms?” He asked feeling a little annoyed his hair was now messy from the humidity.

Jonathan, who had already begun to unpack his suitcase, looked over his shoulder and commented, “Don’t hold your breath Steve but I think this is your room.”

“Alright,” Billy interrupted, “can we see Y/N now?”

The three men looked to El, who shook her head frantically then grew a mischievous grin.

“I sent the invites, my mom doesn’t know you’re here.” At the men’s faces falling, she rushed to explain, “Well it’s just she’s done so much for me you know, and she always talks about the good old days. So I thought this would be a great surprise for her!”

“El, you gotta understand, the last time I saw your mom, she said she never wanted to see me again.” Billy pleaded for understanding.

El begged equally as hard, “Please, it would mean the world to me.”

“Look I can see you’ve gone to a lot of trouble, but I think maybe we should just go back to your boat.” Steve turned to face Jonathan who sat on his mattress, tinkering with his camera.

Still half in thought, he replied, “Nope.”

El continued her campaign to the guys, “When I sent the invites, it was a long shot you would even get them. Now you’re here for a wedding at the site of Aphrodite’s fountain. Maybe there’s a reason you’re here, like maybe she’s calling for you?”

Billy chuckled and sat down on a mattress, “You’re a little minx, just like your mother.”

They heard some shuffling from downstairs where Y/N was trying to find some tools to fix her window. The men stood, ready to greet their old… friend.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” El held her hands out to stop them, “She can’t know yet, please stay here for now. Promise you’ll stay. Please.”

They all grumbled some form of agreement, making her grin brightly. “Thank you!” She dashed to the trap door, and peeked her head out, waiting for her mom to leave. She turned back and showed a thumbs-up to the three who did the same.

She jumped out onto the stairs and bolted back to Max’s room. 

~~~~

Hearing the trap door slam shut, Y/N moved to check the goathouse again. She heard muffled voices and footsteps from the loft above and headed up the stairs to the trap door. Using her head to prop it open slightly, she spotted three men.

Her three exes. All of whom could be El’s dad.

“Shit!” She cried and ducked away, running outside.

She shook her head lightly, “Wait it might not actually be them.” She moved to a window that showed into the loft but it was boarded off. She then spotted the ladder that led to the roof.

‘Here I go again.’ Y/N thought sarcastically. Carefully climbing to the top, she spotted another trap door that would allow to look inside without anyone noticing. She moved slowly towards it as if in a trance. She pulled it open but couldn’t bear to investigate the interior.

She looked to the sky for spiritual guidance and scoffed when she received none.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Opening the trap door, she popped her head in, hair swinging around. An unseen force pushed her forward, causing Y/N to fall onto the air mattress Steve was in the middle of blowing up.

“You always knew how to make an entrance.” Billy smiled down at her fondly. She scrambled to get off the mattress, turning to face her demons.

“I’d better be dreaming, and you’d better not be here. What are you doing here?” Y/N cried indignantly.

“Expanding my portfolio-“

“Spontaneous holiday-“

“Just wanted to say hi.”

Their voices overlapped and Y/N didn’t know who to focus on.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” She crossed her arms angrily.

“We’re just three strangers who happen to be on the same island for no particular reason.” Steve soothed her slightly.

“Strangers? You don’t know each other? Okay but who said you could stay in my old goathouse.” 

They scrambled for an excuse, rambling about an old Greek woman and some miscommunication. Y/N raised an eyebrow at them.

Jonathan tried to save their asses, “Or maybe she said we couldn’t stay in the old goathouse.”

Y/N’s face lit up at the out she had now, “Yeah that’s it. You can’t stay here. I’m closed and I’m full. Busy, busy, busy.” She moved to the large trap door and tried to open it, huffing and puffing, “My daugh- A local girl’s getting married.”

Billy tried to placate her, “Y/N, relax. Don’t worry about us. Jonathan here is used to roughing it and Steve…”

“I’m spontaneous.” Steve gave an awkward smile.

“And what about you?” Y/N looked at Billy sadly.

“Just wanted to see the island. You know what it meant to me.”

To shield her tears, Y/N tried to pry the door open again, “I’m gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland.”

Jonathan piped up, “I still have my dad’s fishing boat.”

“Good get on it and anchor’s away. Far away.” She finally got the door to open and was ready to run downstairs when a deep voice stopped her.  
“Hey Y/N. It’s good to see you.” Damnit he was still so handsome.


End file.
